


Late Night Insecurities

by Dreameater55taker



Series: The gay Avengers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: Tony being Tony





	

Steve hummed, not feeling Tony against him. Scrunching his face, his arm moves out, searching for the other man. He opened his eyes and lifted his head when his hand couldn’t find Tony to see that there was nothing but an empty bed. Sitting up, Steve looked around the room, “Tony?” He got no response and there was no sign of Tony in the room. Getting up, Steve wandered out into the main room, glancing at a clock as he passed it to see it was two in the morning. “Jarvis? Where is Tony?”  
“Mr. Stark is down in his lab, sir.” Jarvis replied, “He left this floor approximately 48 minutes ago.”  
Letting out a sigh, Steve headed to the elevator, “Thanks, Jarvis.”  
“You’re welcome, sir. Should I inform Mr. Stark that you’re coming?”  
“No, I’ll take care of Tony,” Steve growled. Honestly, he was angry and hurt that Tony would get up and leave him in the middle of the night just to go work in his lab. Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Steve made his way into the lab. Walking into Tony’s workspace, he saw that only a few lights were on and no music was playing. Sitting on his stool, in his pajamas, was Tony. Marching over, Steve hesitated when Tony sighed and set something down, pushing the magnifying lens away before resting his face in his hands, his elbows on the table. As he got closer, Steve could see a small chip of some kind. Worry replaced anger as he stood behind Tony, the other seemingly unaware of his presence. “Tony?”  
Tony’s head shot up and he turned in his stool, “Steve? What are you doing down here at...” He looked around until he found a clock, “2:09 in the morning?”  
Steve turned Tony to face him again, “I came looking for you, you weren’t in bed.”  
Tony sighed, “Sorry.”  
“Whats wrong?” Steve reached out placing his hand on Tony’s shoulder.  
“As silly as it sounds,” He turned back around and picked up the chip before turning back to Steve, “I wanted to make sure this was working and wasn’t getting fried.”  
“You would know if it was fried, you know your things..” Steve moved his hand to brush Tony’s brown hair, “What’s really wrong?”  
Tony sighed, lifting the front of his shirt before putting the chip in the arc reactor, “I told you before that I haven’t had this chip very long?”  
“Yeah?” Steve nodded looking from Tony’s face to the arc reactor.  
Tony waited until the arc reactor took the chip and folded back into itself before he pulled his shirt back down, “The last chip was actually a set and I was constantly having to replace them and have more on hand because they’d get fried. The result was that the arc reactor was poisoning me from a bad chemical reaction to the old chips.”  
“You're okay right?” Steve gently grabbed Tony’s face looking over his face, “You better be okay.”  
“I am okay. Jarvis can attest to that. It’s just…” Tony looked back down at his chest, his sentence trailing off.  
“I can’t lose you, this is okay. I know there’s something you’re not telling me.” Steve spoke gently, “Tony, talk to me.”  
Tony looked off to the side and sighed again, “Having something that’s supposed to be keeping you alive poisoning you unless you can find a different part of it leads to some…” He paused, looking for the word, “unpleasant nights when you’re asleep.”  
“I worry about you, I don’t understand your technologies. I want you to be safe.” Steve sighed, “Come back to bed, I don’t want to wake without you again.”  
Tony sighed, “I suppose if I say no, you’d just throw me over your shoulder and carry me back, huh?”  
“Maybe.” Grinning down at Tony, “I don’t enjoy sleeping without you next to me. It helps.” He chuckled, “Now come on. I can see the dark bags growing under your eyes as we speak.”  
Tony stood up and leaned on Steve, hugging him, “Okay, okay. I’ll come back to bed.”  
“Good.” Steve smiled as he wrapped his arm around Tony guiding him back to their room, “You make this world a better place.” He whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of Tony’s head.  
“You started it, though.” Tony scooted closer to Steve after they climbed in the bed, “I’m really just following the example set by Howard Stark and Captain America.”  
“I did the only thing I could fight for a better tomorrow.” Steve smiled as he closed his eyes, “I am nothing but a man.”  
“Aren’t we all?” Tony mumbled, his eyes closed, “You said it yourself, I’m just a man in a suit.”  
“But so much more.” Steve chuckled, “Sleep.”  
Tony fumbled a little bit before he covered Steve’s mouth, “You too.” Steve reached up taking hold of Tony’s hand pressing a kiss to his fingers before falling back to sleep. Tony hummed before he fell asleep.


End file.
